Mistletoe (PewdieKen)
by Treisia
Summary: Pewdie comes to stay with Ken for Christmas, and they decorate the house together. One-Shot, slight NSFW kisses!


I am so excited for Christmas, I had a great time writing this! Thanks to the anon who sent in the prompt, and thank you to my friend who kept me motivated and reminded me not to slack off~ ( She even made some AMAZING art for my last fic, and you should really follow her if you don't already! Tumblr: Doodlepie~)

Rating: Some slightly nsfw kissing in this one hehe~

I hope you like it, and if I missed any grammar or spelling mistakes then I apologise. Feel free to tell me! Happy holidays, I hope I captured the Christmassy mood ᒄ₍⁽ˆ⁰ˆ⁾₎ᒃ

* * *

Pewdie pulled the blanket tighter around him as he wriggled down, sinking into the soft cushions of the couch. Laying back, he relaxed and listened to the busy sounds coming from the kitchen.

Ken had arranged for Pewdie to come to America for Christmas, since it would be the first one they had together as a couple, and spending it with each other over Skype simply wouldn't be the same. After a hectic journey which involved a missed plane and a 2 hour-long traffic jam, Felix had finally arrived at Ken's holiday cabin where he was greeted by the most powerful bear-hug he had ever received.

Ken walked into the living room, carefully balancing two steaming mugs in his hands. Felix pulled himself into a sitting position, and gratefully took the drink with a small 'thank you' in return. Blowing on it gently before sipping, Felix smiled as the delicious liquid chocolate warmed his still-cold fingers through the mug. After setting his drink down on the small table in front of the couch, Ken turned and lay next to Pewds, arranging their bodies so they rested against the arm of the sofa.

"Are you feeling warmer now little guy?" Ken joked as he slid his arm around Felix and pulled him tightly against him. Felix scoffed lightly, nudging Ken with his elbow and resting his head against his shoulder. "We can't all be built like bears Ken.." He muttered, splaying his fingers over the chest of the larger American man and moving them to draw small patterns. Ken hummed, enjoying the feeling of the slender fingers tracing over his torso.

A comfortable silence descended, both men enjoying the company of the other. Pewdie, however, found himself unable to fully relax; The moment he allowed his mind to wander, he found himself consumed with thoughts and worries about his channel. Getting big on Youtube was an amazing experience, but with the larger channel came more stress: 'Is the queue working properly? Did I upload enough videos to cover my time away? Will people start rumours? Will the Bros understand I need a break?' As these questions whirled around in his head, he felt a blanket of worry sweep over him.

Ken had been happily planning all things he wanted to do with Felix during his visit, but stopped when he noticed the anxious look on his boyfriend's face.

"What's wrong?" He began, "If you're tired, we can turn in early. You've been traveling all day after all.." Ken soothed, gently brushing some soft hair away from Pewdie's eyes. Pewdie sighed, and crossed his arms on top of Ken's front, where he dropped his head down to rest on them.

"I'm just worried about my channel. There's so many people who look up to me, and I don't want to disappoint them." He frowned before continuing in an angrier tone, "Plus, every time I take a break, I come back to ridiculous rumours! Can't I just take a few days off without people assuming I've quit?! Ahh... I don't mind of course it's just-"

"Screw 'em."

Wide cyan eyes shot up to meet steady brown ones. Seeing that Pewdie was too shocked to voice whatever he seemed to be thinking, Ken shrugged and continued.

"They can deal with a few weeks Felix. You set up a queue as well, so for them it'll only be one week less of videos anyway." Ken stroked Pewdie's sides in an added effort to calm him. "You need to take a break sometimes, and if they don't respect that then they're not the kind of fans you want to keep anyway." He murmured quietly, seeing that his words had gotten through to the neurotic man.

Although Pewdie still felt the tiniest pangs of guilt over the matter, he pushed the feeling to the back of his mind. Ken was right, and given that they only had a few weeks with each other, he was now determined to enjoy himself as much as possible. In that moment, Pewdie suddenly felt extremely lucky to have Ken; Looking up at the concerned, caring, and slightly beardy face of his lover Pewdie felt a surge of love and couldn't help the soft blush that tinted his cheeks.

Ken waited patiently as the varying range of emotions flickered across the pale face in front of him, and grinned as it came to rest of a pink flush and a dopey smile."Now that you're done with that little freak-out, are you still tired? It's a bit early for bed, but I wouldn't mind if you needed a nap." Ken muttered as Felix pulled the blanket over both of them and snuggled against him.

"No, I'm really not that tired.. But can we relax like this for a bit?" Pewdie asked, eyes half lidded. Ken nodded and settled down, wrapping an arm around the slighter man and placing a kiss against his fluffy hair. Since neither felt like sleeping, they simply lay together and allowed their comforting positions and environment to sink in.

Ken had decorated the room somewhat before Pewdie had arrived, wanting to surprise the younger man. He had been completely satisfied with the reaction he received; Pewdie's eyes had lit up, and he seemed entranced by the themed decoration. They had happily finished the job together, Felix deciding where to put the decorations and Ken using his height to help hang them up when necessary. They used a large plastic tree (since it was too soon for a real one yet) to adorn the corner. Holly was pinned around the room and on top of shelves. Gold and silver tinsel was strung up between paintings, beautifully reflecting the multicoloured fairy lights which had been carefully wrapped around the tree (after Ken had rescued a very tangled Pewdie from them). Paper snowflake chains, small snowmen and Santa ornaments were on every available surface. Added to the dark wood panelling of the walls, and the cream coloured carpet, it seemed like something out of a Christmas fairytale.

The result was a warm, glowing room. They both admired the work they had done, and relished the rewarding atmosphere.

Despite the body heat provided by Ken, Pewdie felt himself shiver. He voiced this to Ken, who hummed before wriggling out of the blonde man's grip. He stumbled over to the large fireplace and grabbed some of the wood laying next to it. As he began to work on lighting it, he felt Pewdie shuffle over from the sofa to lean against his arm. Smiling, he used his finger to lift the lightly stubbled face and turn it towards him. He looked lovingly into the Azure pools for a few moments, then leaned in and placed a soft kiss against his lips. He turned back to the fireplace, but before he could continue two hands were placed on either side of his face.  
Felix pressed his lips against Ken's, and curled his fingers through his curly brown hair. He pulled away and let out a quiet, breathy laugh at the slight surprise on Ken's face. Still giggling, he scooted back to lean against the sofa and waved his hand for Ken to continue.

Ken chuckled and went back to work. After about a minute, the fire had really swelled up and the entire room was bathed in warmth.

Pewdie was glad for the soft lighting; It helped to hide the ridiculous blush he found himself stuck with after kiss he shared with Ken. He glanced up at him, and took in his features.

The glowing flames lit up Ken's complexion perfectly, and made his earthy eyes stand out. Although his eyelashes were somewhat thicker and longer than what you would usually expect on a man, they suited Ken perfectly and gave him an almost graceful appearance. Strong features and an even stronger figure, Pewdie decided that the most accurate description for Ken right now would be something along the lines of 'dreamy' or 'hot as hell'.

Once satisfied with the fire, Ken stood up and practically collapsed next to Felix.

"Are you feeling any warmer now?" He inquired, watching Felix to make sure he was no longer shivering. Felix seemed too occupied with staring at Ken to respond, or even notice the question. Ken grinned and tapped a finger against the tip of Pewdie's nose, laughing as he jumped and blushed at realising he had been caught.

"Yea, thanks bro..." Felix muttered, before smiling and almost laughing at himself.

"If you're done watching me, I do have a my laptop with me. Do you want to play some games?" Felix nodded, and Ken jogged over to their bags to pull out their laptops. They hooked up their computers and chose a co-op shooter which neither of them had played yet.

They got into the game, and soon were both completely engrossed in it. It was ice to just play together without having to record it, and being able to play while sitting next to each other, rather than over the internet made it even more fun than usual. Every time Ken won a match, he grabbed Pewdie and kissed him as a prize; Pewdie had to admit that he really didn't mind losing. Felix considered about how the fans would react if they had recorded this, then laughed at the thought of the chaos it would cause.

Eventually, they started to feel tired. Ken looked out the window and noticed it was pitch-black. He decided this was more than enough gaming for one night, and placed down his controller.

Pewdie protested lightly at first, but his arguments were somewhat weakened by the near continuous yawns that seemed to escape without his permission.

"You go on ahead Felix, I'm gonna clear away mugs." Ken stated, picking up their empty cups and taking them over to the sink.

"Don't be long bro." Pewdie mumbled, walking slowly down the hallway to their shared bedroom.

While the Swedish man was actually rather sleepy, the feeling was muffled by the view of the bedroom. Asides from being coated in the decorations they had set up earlier, it seemed Ken had added a few more personal touches; Scented candles inside painted holders burned slowly in various places around the room, and the bed cover had been changed from the regular white sheet into an expensive silky looking red sheet. 'It's actually kind of romantic.' Pewdie thought, blushing at both the romance and the fact that Ken had done this for them. As his eyes followed the trail of fairy lights strung around the room, he noticed yet another addition he was sure had not been there earlier; A beautiful piece of mistletoe, hanging innocently from the ceiling in the center of the room.

Bewildered, Felix was still staring at the mistletoe and trying to remember if it had been there before when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist from behind. He leaned back against Ken's chest and wrapped his own arms around the arms encircling him.

"I don't remember us having any mistletoe earlier.." Felix mused, and he felt Ken's chest vibrate with a deep laugh.

"I went out to get some while you were unpacking. It grows everywhere in the woods round here." Ken murmured, pulling the shorter man a little tighter against him. He began swaying them back and forth gently, before continuing in a deeper tone. "It really was quite cold out there though, I hope it was worth the effort..". He moved his grip up to Felix's shoulders and turned him around. Felix laughed breathing, and Ken smirked at the look of eagerness on Pewdie's face. He began walking them slowly backwards, until they were both stood directly underneath the mistletoe.

Ken leaned in and kissed Felix, eyes fluttering shut. He ran his hands down from Pewdie's shoulders to land on the slim hips, and grinned when he heard Felix sigh in satisfaction. The kiss itself was slow and gentle, each man perfectly mirroring the movements of the other, until even their need to part for breath synced. Felix lazily ran his hands through Ken's locks and squirmed a bit at the feeling of Ken's cool fingertips slipping under his shirt, nails sliding lightly across the sensitive skin.

Their movements soon became more urgent, passion building as they got lost in the moment. Felix tightened his hold on Ken, trying to close any distance between them until Ken was fully flush against him. Ken ran his tongue along Pewdie's bottom lip and the Swedish man gladly accepted the invitation, moaning quietly as the kiss became more heated.

Hands were everywhere, both men trying to touch as much of the other as possible. Felix moved his lips away momentarily to nip at the taller man's neck, lingering with a kiss to leave a love-bite. Ken groaned, and tugged gently at the blonde hair which was currently tickling the underside of his chin. Their motions became increasingly erratic, tinged with building desire. Felix curled his fingers into Ken's hair and delved back into the kiss, his enthusiasm causing Ken to release an ardent growl which sent shivers up Pewdie's spine. Ken walked slowly backwards until the back of his knees bumped into the bed, falling on it sideways and the pulling the lighter man easily on top of him. Felix was undeterred by the change of positions, knees on either side of the muscular form beneath him. When Pewdie broke away to almost pant for air, Ken shuffled them backwards further on the bed and quickly moved in to deliver a love bite the same as his onto the tender skin of Pewdie's neck.

He pulled away and held the flushed face of the younger man between his hands, fully appreciating the haze in his eyes and his overall disheveled appearance. Too tired to be embarrassed, Felix simply smiled lovingly and allowed Ken to lower him until he was laying by Ken's side on the bed. As the now sleepy Swede looked up at the ceiling, he laughed; Hanging above the bed was another smaller, but just as pretty looking piece of mistletoe. Ken cuddled into him and peppered his face with small kisses, intentionally avoiding his lips.

"Kiss goodnight?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows jokingly.

"You didn't need mistletoe for that one." Felix whispered back, and they shared one last peaceful kiss before falling asleep in each others embrace, under the joyous glow of the Christmas lights.

The End~


End file.
